youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Trump
Donald John Trump (A.K.A. Dod Truck) (born June 14, 1946) is a politician who likes to insult people for campaign support. He intends on making toilets across the border-wall between MURICA and Mexico, so the illegals begging to get into the country, AND the border patrol can PEE legally! He is the founder of several companies such as Trumps Blazing Blenders which went bankrupt in 2009. He also likes ISIS, and sends em' guns, dogs, oil, and potatoes, all of which, they throw back at him, starting at the famous date 9/11.. (Donald Trump, just full o' nonsense and complete bullshit) 2016 Presidential Speech Probably his biggest attempt at making people butthurt was on his presidential campaign. He said that when he becomes the god of MURICA, he will basically become god of the world, and that the world will become a dumping ground for his nuclear arsenal. This will result in Israel, Mexico, China, San Francisco, will ALL be destroyed, "Five billion people dead! it will be AMAZINGLY destructive!!". He also said that he will nuke the white house and, in place of it, build "Trump Tower" (Which will most likely look like Biff's tower from Back to the Future 2) He later stated on his Twitter that is was all for campaign support and likes. After the drug lord Chapo Guzman escaped from prison, he laughed wildly and threw a Border Control party. Twitter Trump spends most of his life on Twitter, where his attempts of trolling are pushed to the very limit. He tweets OVER 9000!!! times a day about his bullshit views. He also spray-tans himself with orange juice and pumpkin juice everyday with his bought wives from Mexico and Russia. Likes *Money *ISIS (when he feels like it) *Being Republican *The Kool Kidz Klub (They gave him endorsement) *legalz *Marco Rubio (unless he endorses Ted Cruz that is) *Insulting people *Sarah Palin *a cow named bunde *Jihadis (when he feels like it) *Firing people *Dank Kush Dislikes *Mexicans *Muslims *The Pope *ISIS (when he feels like it) *Feminists (Especially Rosie O' Donnal) *Bernie Sanders *This liar *Ted Cruz *This failure *Justin Bieber (JB is creepy) *Chris Cristie (formerly) *Illegals *People that don't give him a small loan of a million dollars *Corn *Special Kids *Justin Fletcher *Drugs *Yo Momma *Dora The Exploder (Explorer) because she's organized in Mexico *Donald Duck (for trying to be the Ultimate Donald) *this extremist gaylord *Jihadis (When he feels like it) *Medusa the two headed albino snake (she'll scare him away) Trivia *He does crack cocaine. *He is one of New York's top bicycle racers. (In very hardcore prisons) *He is narcissistic. *He is a boarder troller. *He loves the movie Independence Day and wants it to become a reality *He is a master nuker. *He is very skilled at Slither.io *He is eating up large portion of small potatoes. *He confessed in one video that he is gay. *He needs a small loan of a million dollars. *He tried to become the President of the United States but instead decided to try become god of da world!. *He wants a small loan of a million dollars. *He wants to nuke Iowa. (He wants to nuke everywere, actually.) *He liked Justin Bieber on twitter for a million dollars *He doesn't care (Nobody cares, actually) *He watches the video for "It's Ok to Be Gay by Tomboy" OVER 9000!! Times Notable YTP Appearances *Trump Pumps up the Republican Lumps and Stumps the Liberal Chumps by EmperorLemon *Donald trumps everything and everyone by TheMarklar01 Category:Politicians Category:Real People Category:Characters Category:Failures Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Members of the UTTP Category:Losers Category:Christians Category:Dangerous Category:Funny Characters Category:RISD Category:Offensive Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Big Bad Category:Characters that talk loud Category:Viacom Category:LGBT Category:Demons Category:Americans